d i n n e r
by poisonburst
Summary: [LAYMIN ll FICLET ll BL] - "Kris. buat peraturan dilarang berciuman di dapur atau aku akan memecatmu sebagai leader!"/Kalau begini, Yixing tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau memaki Kim JongDae./Dan sesaat kemudian jeritan Tao memenuhi dorm disusul kaki-kaki meja makan EXO M yang patah. Perang dunia ketiga dimulai!


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

"Seharusnya kau tahu air mata akan membuat masakan semakin asin, _Hyung_."

Saat ini, MinSeok dan Yixing tengah memasak untuk makan malam member EXO M berdua. Sementara member lain tengah sibuk di ruang tengah _dorm_.

"Yixing..."

"Aku tahu kau mungkin sedang sedih, tapi jangan menangis saat memasak."

"Yixing..."

"Seharusnya—!"

"Zhang Yixing dengar!" MinSeok setengah berteriak menuntut pangeran Changsa itu agar memberi atensi penuh padanya. Berhasil. Yixing memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dan menatapnya. MinSeok menghela napas. "Aku menangis karena mengiris bawang."

"Oh, eh—hehe maaf harusnya kau bilang dari tadi, _Hyung_." Sebuah cengiran tercipta di wajah Yixing, membuat lesung pipinya tercetak dengan sempurna.

MinSeok melipat tangannya dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Apa mak—hfft!"

Ia terdiam ketika Yixing memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya.

"Apa ini?" MinSeok meraba bibirnya. Rasa _mint_ dan _citrus_ mendadak memenuhi mulutnya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Permen. Mengiris bawang sambil mengunyah tidak akan membuat kita menangis. Harusnya itu permen karet, yang akan bekerja lebih efektif. Tapi, permen biasa juga bisa. Kau hanya harus membiarkan mulutmu aktif seolah tengah mengunyah."

Mengabaikan pipi MinSeok yang merona Yixing segera berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk _ramyeon._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

'Tek'

"Aduh."

"Kenapa?" Yixing reflek menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tengah mengiris bawang kucai di sisinya.

MinSeok tak menjawab. Tangannya terangkat, menunjukkan jarinya yang berdarah pada Yixing.

"Ah, maaf." Yixing menarik jari itu mendekat. "Sepertinya pertanyaanku mengejutkanmu, _Hyung_."

'Tentu saja, Bodoh,' batin MinSeok sebal.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menyatakan cinta dalam keadaan seperti ini?

MinSeok bukannya mengharapkan seseorang menyatakan cinta dengan berlutut di kakinya atau naik ke puncak Eiffel dan meneriakkan namanya. Tidak, terima kasih. MinSeok masih tetap seorang pria yang pantang baginya untuk menerima hal romantis dalam taraf menjijikkan seperti itu—tak terkecuali walau kini orientasinya sudah berubah.

Mata MinSeok membola ketika Yixing memasukkan jarinya yang berdarah itu ke mulutnya.

"Yixing..."

"Hm, klasik sekali ya."

"Yixing..."

Yixing seolah tak peduli dengan wajah MinSeok yang telah memerah di depannya. Karena, ia merasakan aliran darahnya sendiri tengah berkumpul di pipinya. Sepertinya acara masak bersama mereka malam ini dipenuhi dengan rona di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Yixing melepaskan jari MinSeok dan berujar lembut. "Mengecup jari yang luka seperti ini memang biasa. Tapi, kurasa tidak biasa jika aku membiarkanmu—uhm, bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya, 'menikmati darahmu sendiri'?" Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

MinSeok memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Huh?"

Dan pemuda yang lahir setahun lebih dulu dari Yixing itu terkesiap ketika bibir Yixing jatuh dan menekan bibirnya lembut. Meminta akses masuk. Ia merasakan rasa karat darahnya sendiri yang segera tergantikan oleh rasa manis sisa permen yang baru saja disuapkan Yixing ke mulutnya.

Yixing merasakan bahwa rasa _Hyung_-nya sangat manis. Sebuah ciuman berbaur dengan manis permen yang baru saja dinikmati MinSeok membuat Yixing semakin larut dan kegiatannya mengeksploitasi _namja_ itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _Hyung_?" Yixing melepas ciumannya dengan tiba-tiba dan membiarkan benang _saliva _terputus di antara bibir mereka.

"Aku—"

Mata itu menatap Yixing seolah menginterogasi. Mencari secuil kebohongan atau kegilaan dalam mata _onyx_ Yixing. Mungkin saja Yixing sedang mabuk atau apa.

Nihil.

Mata _main dancer EXO M_ itu terlalu jujur. Tatapan lembut yang tak menyembunyikan kebohongan.

Dapur _dorm_ yang sunyi seolah memberi kesempatan pada dua orang pemuda itu untuk bercakap lebih lama. Tapi, Yixing memilih mengabaikannya.

"—'_Aku tak bisa menolak'_, aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu."

Yixing memasukkan satu permen lagi ke mulutnya sebelum dengan cepat menarik kepala MinSeok mendekat untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Yixing memindahkan permen ke mulut MinSeok dan membiarkan MinSeok mengecap rasa manis dari permen itu sebelum mengambilnya kembali ke mulutnya. Rasa citrus memenuhi rongga mulut mereka. Bahkan hingga permen itu habis, lidah Yixing masih bekerja menyusur setiap detail rongga hangat MinSeok. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Tangan Yixing perlahan merengkuh tengkuk MinSeok dengan tangan satunya yang melingkar dengan manis di pinggang sang _Fake Maknae._

MinSeok memejamkan matanya.

Dan sebuah keajaiban terasa jatuh saat Yixing merasakan tangan MinSeok meremas kaos yang dikenakannya lembut.

Ya, MinSeok memang tak bisa menolak, pesona maupun cinta dari seorang Zhang Yixing. Pun ketika tangannya dengan manis melingkar di leher Yixing, memperdalam ciuman panas yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Tapi,

"Ehm." Deheman seseorang membuat dua wajah itu menjauh. Sang Pemilik Deheman tengah memasang wajah _troll_ di depan pintu dapur _dorm_. "Aku mencium bau yang tidak enak karena kurasa itu efek dari terlalu lama berada di suhu tinggi."

"JongDae bicara yang jelas." Mata MinSeok menyipit. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu telah kepergok oleh _main vocal_ EXO tengah berciuman dengan sang _Main Dancer_. Tapi, tentu saja, wibawa sebagai member tertua tidak ingin MinSeok jatuhkan begitu saja, tidak, walau kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Sementara Yixing hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh di sisinya.

JongDae menyeringai. Sepertinya melihat kemarahan sang _Duizhang_ malam ini akan sangat menghibur. "Panci kalian terbakar dan masakan kalian sepertinya—gosong."

Keduanya serempak menoleh dan MinSeok menjerit menemukan panci yang telah menghitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berniat untuk menyentuh masakan LayMin di depan mereka. Suasana ruang makan _dorm_ EXO M seolah baru saja digunakan untuk syuting film horor. Tao berkali-kali mengernyitkan hidung. JongDae yang tahu dengan jelas penyebab kekacauan makan malam mereka berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dengan batuk—sebelum akhirnya batuk betulan dan MinSeok memberikan segelas air. Yixing berkali-kali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ugh, seharusnya ini makan malam yang menyenangkan mengingat ia baru saja jadian dengan _hyung_ tertua mereka. Kalau begini, Yixing tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau memaki Kim 'troll' JongDae. Hei, tanpa interupsi JongDae, dapur kalian bisa terbakar Zhang Yixing!

Setelah melempar pandangan mencela pada masakan yang 'entah-apa-itu' karena didominasi warna hitam, LuHan melemparkan pandangan _bossy_-nya ke arah sang _Duizhang_ sebenarnya yang tetap memasang wajah _pissed_-nya seperti biasa.

"Kris, buat peraturan dilarang berciuman di dapur atau aku akan memecatmu sebagai seorang _leader_."

Perempatan imajiner mendadak muncul di wajah Kris. Matanya menyipit menatap LuHan. _Sirine_ tanda bahaya perang dunia ke-tiga meraung-raung, membuat _member_ lain perlahan mundur dari arena pertempuran. Yixing menarik MinSeok—kekasih barunya, dengan _gentle_, sementara Tao membungkuk dan bersembunyi di balik punggung JongDae yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau? Memecatku?" Kris menyeringai, mengibarkan bendera perang. "LuHan-_sshi_, sepertinya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Yixing dan MinSeok jadian membuat kepalamu kacau!"

Dan sesaat kemudian jeritan Tao memenuhi _dorm_ disusul dengan kaki-kaki meja makan EXO M yang patah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
